Dont GO, Ralph!
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: What happens when Ralph tells Meggie, he has to go away again. Will she understand this time or will she have her heart broken!


_A/N: I was listening to __**DON'T GO**__ by __**KASEY CHAMBERS**__ and I had just finished watching Pt1 of __**THORNBIRDS**__ and I couldn't help thinking that it was perfectly in tune with this song. :)_

_It is taken from BEFORE their Son was conceived. When they hadn't *done it* but Ralph had confessed his feelings for her, well and truly. _

Meggie buried her face in her hands.

"Don't cry, my Meggie," he crooned reaching out to touch her.

She flinched and pulled away, her face stained with tears and her heart heavy. He was leaving again to go off to bigger and better things he was abandoning her for the sake of God. "You don't HAVE to do this," she stated.

"Meggie, you know I do… I have to get back to-"

"Don't!" she barked standing from her position beside him on the ledge of the house. "I can't keep playing second prize to GOD," she said bitterly.

She saw the hurt flash across his face when she mocked the God he loved, and she didn't care. It had been going on too long, too many years of losing to a spiritual being, to his ambitions to be someone higher in God's standing. What was wrong with being a mere man? Why was loving her not good enough to feel like an accomplishment?

_You're disappearing I'm hearing all I wanted you to say_

_I could focus more on the thought of letting you just slip away_

_But I get this strange feeling you're not revealing everything you wanted to say_

_So it's just a little harder for me to play the part of, watching you walk away_

"I've told you for as long as I could remember, Meggie, for as long as you and I have been together, that I can never marry you. I love God more… I have to."

"You don't have to," she spat angrily.

"Meggie, please," he looked pained as he stroked her cheek and she couldn't deny him. How could she, when she loved him so much? She closed her eyes, drinking in the touch of him. "Don't hate me, my dearest Meggie…"

"Don't make me, _Father_," she said sarcastically.

He sighed heavily.

"Where are you going this time?" she asked. She didn't particular care, either way he was leaving her. He wouldn't be with her, he wouldn't be holding her, or talking to her… he would be off somewhere serving that GOD of his.

_So before you disappear again _

_Just think of what you're feeling and don't go_

_There's more to what you're telling me_

_I'm not buying what you're selling me, don't go_

Meggie was becoming bitter towards him, slowly she felt the hate rising. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't stop it. All she wanted from him was what a woman needed from a man, what God didn't use. Why didn't he understand what he was doing to her, denying her his love and emotions?

_Don't you understand that I'm stranded in a feeling I can't shake_

_Don't you realize that I'm frightened of all the things you're gonna take_

_And now you seem so distant, so much more resistant to ever let the feelings show_

_So it's hard for me to face it, even less replace it, everything you're letting go_

"I love you, Meggie," he whispered.

She lifted his chin and forced him to look at her. He was trembling beside her. She could feel his hands shaking as they traced her jaw line.

Meggie couldn't help herself; she pressed her mouth to his, and drew his lips apart. He seemed to struggle, but she won in the end, as his hands reached around her, holding her, gripping her tightly as if she was his life raft, and for an insane moment she laughed inwardly at the fact that he had betrayed God, because he wanted her, loved her, needed her. It was in his touch, in his kiss… in the way he looked at her.

_So before you disappear again _

_Just think of what you're feeling and don't go_

_There's more to what you're telling me_

_I'm not buying what you're selling me, don't go_

She dared to pull away. "Don't go," she whispered.

"Oh Meggie…" he sighed.

She pressed his lips to silence his words.

_I would more than appreciate a review, if you liked this enough to post one. And OH, I hope you do!_


End file.
